


You plus me equals...

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Jonsa, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "What was your first kiss like?" she asked suddenly, causing Jon to drop the pen in shock and stare at her like a deer caught in the headlights."Um...I...I've not..." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I've never kissed anyone.""Really? I thought...well, I mean, you're cute ...a lot of the girls in my class fancy you, a couple of guys too actually," she replied, giving a small laugh as she watched his wide-eyes and the way his mouth was opening and closing like a fish.Day 1 of 31 Days of Jonsa: First Kiss





	You plus me equals...

“Jon?” Sansa asked suddenly, wincing as her voice echoed across the almost empty school library.

“Hmmm?” he replied, his head still practically swallowed in his school bag as he started digging out his textbook, pens and note pad. She watched him place them neatly beside her own, the way he straightened the pile of three pens into a perfect line before pushing his glasses up. "Sorry," he added when he noticed her watching him. He gave an awkward smile and waved his arm in a gesture for her to continue.

“Are…are you going to your school dance?” she asked, as he opened the textbook.

He frowned, giving her a puzzled look. In truth, Ygritte had asked him the same thing but Jon had said he wasn't interested in the dance. It wasn’t his thing, dancing and people. Plus, he didn’t think it fair to give Ygritte the wrong idea. He liked her, he was even able to admit he was attracted to her, but overall, he didn’t think they would be well matched. And although she hadn't exactly asked him to the dance, he figured she was checking if he was going with someone else before doing so.

“Jon?” Sansa prompted, twirling the end of her braid around her pen as she waited for him to answer.

“Um, no,”  he replied. “Ygritte asked but…I didn’t want to.”

“Oh, okay,” she said, sounding pitying enough but her lips twitched, like she was trying to hold back a smile as she ducked her head down to write the date at the top of her notes.

“Are you?” he asked. She shook her head with a laugh.

“No, I’m only in fourth year Jon. I would only go if a sixth year asked me.”

“Oh, right, of course,” he replied, clearing his throat awkwardly and looking away before she noticed his confused frown. Last he had heard, Sansa was dating Harry Hardyng who was in Jon’s year. And Harry had been so arrogantly sure he would have Sansa at the dance. Jon didn't want to think about what Harry was hoping to happen. And before he knew it, the question blurted out. “So…Harry didn’t ask you?”

“He did,” she replied with a shrug, her pen tapping against her notebook. “I said no.”

“Oh.”

Jon wasn’t going to lie to himself, the news made him warm all over. He had had a major crush on Sansa over the last year, since he had agreed to help tutor her in maths and they had spent more time together.

"I cancelled our date as well. Told him I didn't want to date him anymore."

"Wow. Tough day for Harry," Jon joked, hoping he had faked enough sympathy for her situation despite having no pity for the boy whatsoever. 

Sansa's breath hitched suddenly and before he knew it she was ducking her head down. He blinked, utterly bewildered by the fact that Sansa was trying not to cry and he wondered what he had done or said to cause it.

"Sans," he said gently, reaching to grasp her shoulder, stroking it soothingly as she hiccuped.

He ruined it," she sniffed, making an agitated sound as she reached and wiped her eyes.

"Ruined what?"

"My first kiss!"

"Oh," Jon replied, mentally noting that he needed to learn a new word to respond with. He bit his lip awkwardly at this new information. Sansa was a romantic and had probably had expectations of how her first kiss would be. No doubt she had been dreaming of the setting, the words the guy would say, how it would all unfold. And Harry had ruined it.

"Sorry, I know I'm being stupid," she sighed, sniffing again. Jon shook his head, his hand squeezing her shoulder once more.

"It isn't stupid," he murmured. 

"I didn't even like him anyway," she continued, her lips twisting in distaste. "I just said I would go out with him because ...well, that is stupid too."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he replied. "And he was in the wrong. He shouldn't have kissed you like that."

"I know," she said softly as she reached into her bag and took her pocket mirror out. She made a noise of disgust at her reflection before reaching into her bag once more for some wipes. "Don't tell Robb. He would punch him. Not that I don't want to see that but I don't want my brother's record ruined because of me."

"It isn't because of you. But I won't tell Robb about it," he whispered.

She smiled as she put her things away, shifting in her seat so she was turned towards him once more. "So, maths...distract me Snow."

_I have a few ideas on how to, trust me!_

"Maths," he echoed, pushing his glasses up once more and leaning over their notes. "So, I mean, you're not a disaster. You just need to remember some of the rules. Like here, this one. Remember BODMAS - do the problem in the brackets first, then roots, division, multiplication, addition and subtraction. Here, you did the subtraction first, see?"

"Urgh, see I suck at this! I can't even remember that basic rule."

"Write it down at the top of your paper before you start so you can refer back to it," he stated gently. "And you have a good grasp of means, modes and medians, you got all those questions with the tables right. Fractions, again you're going in the right direction. You're not as bad as you think you are."

"Thanks," she laughed. "It doesn't feel like that. Maths has never been my strong point."

"Well, everyone has to have one flaw," he joked. Sansa blinked at him in that adorable way she does when she is thinking something over. He cleared his throat, pointing to the fractions with the intention of resuming his lesson.

"What was your first kiss like?" she asked suddenly, causing Jon to drop the pen in shock and stare at her like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"Um...I...I've not..." he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Really? I thought...well, I mean, you're cute ...a lot of the girls in my class fancy you, a couple of guys too actually," she replied, giving a small laugh as she watched his wide-eyes and the way his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Jon jerked, shocked that he was somehow the talk of the fourth year girls. And normally he would feel bitter disappointment at the fact she had said her classmates fancied him and she hadn't said anything about herself. But the way she was watching him for a reaction, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He cleared his throat, his heart racing as he blurted "Well, they're going to be disappointed."

She smiled slowly, her eyes lowering shyly. "Are they?"

He nodded, swallowing thickly as his eyes dropped to her lips. Her tongue darted out as they parted and when he glanced at her eyes, she was staring at his own mouth. "Sansa?"

"Can I?" she whispered, her eyes still staring at his lips and Jon can do nothing but nod dumbly.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his softly. His eyes fluttered closed as he caught the faint taste of strawberry in the kiss and she moved her lips experimentally. He felt her smile against his mouth before leaning back slightly and Jon opened his eyes, wondering if he looked as dumbstruck as he felt. 

"Um...that was...nice," he stated and Sansa giggled, their proximity meaning he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Yeah, that was a much nicer kiss," she agreed, her eyes flickering down again. "Although, maybe...just to be sure...." she added before closing the gap once more.

He barely had time to blink as she moved closer, her hands gripping his shoulders to steady herself as she once more pressed her lips firmly to his own. Her tongue traced his lips experimentally and Jon surrendered, his mouth parting and a small moan escaping him as her tongue hesitantly moved to touch his own.

The sudden bang of a book on the table had them jumping a part and Jon blinked up in shock, wincing at the stern glare of Tywin Lannister. 

"This is a library," he stated coolly. Jon swallowed, nodding dumbly as Tywin kept staring at them with an ice cold look, hands clasped behind his back. "If you wish to fornicate, do so in the privacy of your own homes, thank you."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," he mumbled as Sansa ducked her head, hiding behind her hair. Tywin nodded but made no move to leave and Jon took the hint quick enough. He grabbed his book and notepad, shoving them hastily in his bag as Sansa did the same. They hurried out of the library, the doors barely closing before Sansa started giggling uncontrollably, falling back against the wall and covering her face.

"I can never go back in there," she mumbled. Jon grinned, giving a nervous chuckle of his own.

"Yeah, good luck with your maths exam now," he joked. She smiled, tentatively reaching for his hand. He opened his palm immediately, curling their fingers together.

"Well," she murmured. "We could always do what he said and use the privacy of our own home."

"For maths or to fornicate," he teased. Sansa raised an eyebrow, smirking as she let her eyes rake over him.

"Let's see how it goes," she grinned.

 


End file.
